


A happy little sculpture

by TheToastyQueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToastyQueen/pseuds/TheToastyQueen





	A happy little sculpture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staringback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/gifts).



I really fell in love with your story so I decided to create a little sculpture of sans. He isn't finished yet. I still have more painting to do but I was very excited for you to see it. https://sta.sh/01r6idibeca5 The picture is in the link. I dunno if I can put the picture directly in here. I have never used Ao3 before so. Also, sorry about the bad picture quality my phone was slowly dying man.


End file.
